Gazai Gamma
The Gazai Gamma appeared in 2016 TV series called Kamen Rider Ghost. The Gazai Gamma (画材眼魔 lit. "Art Supplies Eye Devil"), nicknamed "Cubi-chan" (キュビちゃん) by Akari Tsukimura, is a Gamma which achieved evolution through an unknown object. He was the first Gamma to befriend Takeru. The Gazai Gamma was ordered by Igor to use its unique ability to turn items into paintings to begin the Demia Project. After turning the Deep Connect building into a painting, the Gamma went out to paint more, inspired by round things from the human world. It got Takeru's attention after painting Onari's head (much to the latter's chagrin). However, sensing the peaceful nature of the Gamma, Takeru decided instead to convince it to stop painting rather than fight it. The Gamma turned the Ghost Driver into a painting as well, but seeing Takeru's displeasure, apologized and tore the painting before retreating. Takeru, as well as Prince Alain, found the Gamma after it painted takoyaki from a local stand. While Alain found its love of painting frivolous, Takeru understood its interest in the unique things found in the human world, and thought that he and the Gamma could be friends. The confused Gamma asked Takeru what friends were, but retreated when Alain and Takeru transformed to fight. Igor soon arrived to bring the Gamma back to their world, but the Gamma admitted that it still wanted to paint. As Igor attempted to take the Gamma away for "re-education", Takeru interfered to protect his "friend", after which the Gamma retreated. Later, the Gazai Gamma learnt about friendship from Takeru, after which the Gamma decided to stay in the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute. It soon became friends with Takeru and the others, especially Kanon, who enjoys his paintings. Akari thus gave it the nickname "Cubi". It also assisted Takeru into entering the World of Gamma for the first time in order for Takeru to find a way to save Makoto's real body from destruction. As time passed, Cubi's paintings became more realistic. However, it soon fell into a slump, no longer feeling enthusiastic about his work. Akari advised Cubi to try something different for a change. Later, Cubi met the second Onpu Gamma, who was in a similar position as his musical works were criticized by Igor. The two Gamma found something in common with each other, and decided to accompany each other for a trip to try and get out of their slumps. While traveling with the Onpu Gamma, Cubi sent back a handmade card to the Daitenku Temple, asking if his friends at the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute were all and wishing good luck to Takeru. While traveling, both Gammas were witness to the mass appearances of Adel's likeness overriding that of the humans as a result of the Emperor's use of the Demia Project to take over the human world. Seeing this made Cubi feel deeply worried about Kanon. The two Gamma eventually found the others amidst the Great Eyezer's rampage, but were immediately scooped up by its soul-stealing gaze. After Takeru defeated the Gammaizers, he used the Great Eye's power to return everyone the Eyezer had taken, including Cubi and the Onpu. After the Great Eye left and the Gammas' Eyecon System lost power and shut down, he awoke from his capsule in the Gamma World holding a paint brush. Unlike many of the Gamma encountered by Takeru, the Gazai Gamma is peaceful, curious, and somewhat childish. It has a genuine love for painting, particularly round objects, such as Onari's bald head. The Gamma originally distrusted humans, unaware that most humans cannot see Gammas. However, seeing Takeru's sincere gesture to befriend it, the Gamma accepted Takeru as its friend. He shows genuine care for his newfound friendship, having asked for Takeru's whereabouts and worried for Kanon's safety when Demia was launched. Powers and Abilities * Intangibility: A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. * Eyecon/Parka Infusion: Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. * Painting: Gazai Gamma can change a real object into his painting. Though not harmful by itself, it does cause a physical disturbance in who/what it is used on, which can use to cover any openings, trapping anything within it. The conversion can easily be reversed by simply tearing Gazai's drawing in half. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spirits Category:Artists Category:Characters Portrayed by Taiki Matsuno Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Invisible Creatures